Lola
by Pearl of Hope
Summary: Lola Callaghan, Caleb's cousin, left her home in Philadelphia in favor of staying with Caleb's tough love grandmother. With a crazy history, and an investment in the family business she's about to take the Son's by storm. ReidxOC
1. Chapter 1

"Lola- truth or dare?" Dolan posed to the girl across from him with dark blonde hair.

"Truth." She said downing two shots in quick succession.

"What's your most embarrassing moment?" He asked his blue eyes sparkling with laughter, already knowing the answer.

Lola smirked as Dustin refilled her shot glass.

"Well, okay, when Lewis and Co," she began referring to her mother's third husband and his four children, "first moved in; I think it was the night Dol and I first met and we were drunk-No wait! It was the night of Alyssa's birthday party! And we went back to my loft and were in the middle of - you know, having sex, and Lewis throws open the door and starts yelling at us. And like I'm laying there and Dolans on top of me and we're both completely naked and Dolan- with a completely straight face says "Your fly's undone." Lewis' jaw drops and then my mom comes in and they're both yelling at us and we're still both butt naked. And, like, I know I'm a lot of things, but an exhibitionist is definitely not one of them. So I was trying to hide behind Dolan while he was trying to make peace, with his junk hanging out."

The occupants of at the table laughed as Lola finished up her story.

"Why didn't you put clothes on?" Tiffany asked.

"We couldn't find them." Dolan laughed from behind his glass even though it wasn't his turn to drink.

"Alright Dolan," Lola spoke vengefully, "truth or dare?"

"Dare." He smirked, downing some liquor.

"I dare you to sneak into the loft and do a repeat of my most embarrassing moment- regardless of Lewis' threats."

The crowd at the table broke into laughter again knowing full well that Dolan had been banned from Lola's apartment on pain of arrest.

"You're on." Dolan said taking his final shot, for the game of truth or dare- extreme alcohol.

Dolan and Lola immediately left the club, Club Minx- which was owned by Dolan's family.

The duo pulled in front of the expansive apartment building where Lola, her mother, her step-father, and her step-father's children lived.

"Okay," Lola began as she turned sideways in her seat to face Dolan, "I'll go up, wait like ten minutes and then come up." She gave him a peck on the lips and climbed out of Dolans sexy car. She gave a small smile to the door man as he held open the door for her. Walking through the marble lobby, her heels clacked against the cold floor as she made her way to the elevator. She stepped inside and took it to the top floor where she used her key and entered the apartment.

"Where ere you?" Lola turned to see LJ, Jackie, James, and Jessica- her "perfect" step-siblings sitting around watching t.v.

"Isn't it past your bed time?" Lola rolled her eyes, walked past her step siblings and into the kitchen.

"We're the same age, and older then you remember, or has all that hair dye seeped into your brain?" James said as he and his sisters and brother followed into the kitchen.

Lola grabbed some beers from the refrigerator just as she glanced over and say Dolan slipping into the apartment behind her obnoxious step-siblings.

"Who are they for?" Jackie asked rudely, ever the inquisitive one.

"Hmm?" asked Lola, as her mind wandered to Dolan.

"If that assholes here, I'm gonna tell mom and dad." LJ spoke sternly, acting as the leader.

"Your dad…not mine."

"Right, yours is in jail." James said in an attempt to insult Lola.

"Right." She agreed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have something's to do."

Smiling shyly, she headed towards her bedroom.

Upon reaching her destination she was pulled into a pair of arms roped in muscle and immediately pushed down onto her bed, the beers forgotten. The couple's clothes didn't seem to fall from their bodies fast enough. His lips on her skin had a dizzying affect, her vision clouding as his fingers ran over her skin-

The door was flung open and Lewis stormed into the room.

"What do you think you're doing? I already told you! No boys in the house until you're 18! No drinking! No sex! NO DOLAN ROGERS! What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Dolan and Lola shared a laughing glance as Dolan, with a completely straight face said, "Dude, you're fly's undone."

"That's it!" Roared Lewis, "GET OUT OF HERE ROGERS!! THIS IS THE LAST TIME IF I CATCH YOU ANY WHERE NEAR LOLA I'M CALLING THE POLICE!"

He started for Dolan who grabbed his jeans and pulled them on. Lola couldn't help but admire how the denim hung dangerously low on Dolan's narrow hips.

"Get up Lola!" Lewis said harshly. "Stupid whore…" He muttered under his breath. Lola's jaw dropped in shock.

"Don't speak to her like that, asshole." Dolan seethed, in one quick movement he had a handful of Lewis' suit in his fist.

"She's my daughter."He sneered to the muscled man before him. "I can say whatever the fuck I want to that bitch."

"She isn't your daughter, you fuck face, speak to her like that again and you'll regret it." Dolan breathed, Lola saw a muscle in his jaw twitch.

"Is that a threat?" Lewis asked pulling himself from Dolan's grip indignantly.

"It's whatever you want it to be." Dolan glared as he handed Lola his shirt to cover up with, she gave him a thankful look.

"Out! Both of you!" Lewis yelled.

"Gladly," snapped Dolan taking Lola's hand and grabbing the overnight bag that Lola always had packed by the door; pushing past Lewis he headed to the living room, leather jacket in hand.

"Whore."

"Slut."

Lola's step siblings spoke vindictively under her breath as she and Dolan walked past them.

"Sorry," Lola said glaringly, "Next time we fuck, we'll make sure to use your beds, and lie about it like you."

"Don't blame this on them! Just get out!" Lewis boomed as Lola pulled her jacket and slipped her stiletto heels back on her feet.

Dolan nodded his head in thanks to the valet as he pulled Dolan's car to the front. Just as Lola was climbing into the sleek black car, Lola's mother pulled up and climbed out.

"Lo?"

"I'll be back tomorrow to get my things." Lola said as she climbed in and closed the door.

They pulled out of the driveway in silence.

"Is it okay if I stay with you again?" Lola asked lighting up a cigarette.

"Of course," he smiled gently placing his hand on her thigh.

Dolan, being seven years Lola's senior, owned his own apartment a few blocks away from Club Minx. Dolan and Lola's relationship was more then illegal, though, being that Christopher "Smokey" Callaghan was her father, having a few well connected friends helped keep the relationship seemingly legal.

Upon their arrival at Dolan's apartment they unwound in each other's arms, relaxing in each other's bodies, and then comfortably feel asleep.

The next morning, Lola woke up early enough to make breakfast- coffee for herself, and pancakes for Dolan.

"Hey babe." Dolan said wrapping his arms around Lola's petite waist and placing hot kisses on her neck.

"Hey, " Lola said flipping a pancake over.

"Mmm." He said picking up a hot pancake from the pile, "pancakes."

Lola smacked his hand away, playfully.

He pulled away from her to go and get the newspaper; Sitting at the counter he pulled the Inquirer out from its plastic bag.

"Here." Lola said placing a plate of pancakes in front of him, and taking the plastic bag to put in the recyclables.

"Thank you." He smiled warmly, causing her to smile back.

While Dolan ate and read the newspaper, Lola took her shower. After she showered and dressed, Dolan went and got ready for work. Lola scooped up the paper and picked up where Dolan left off. He came back in, a smile lit up his face as he saw Lola.

She grimaced at the sight of Dolan putting his wedding ring back on. "Do you have to wear that?"

"I have to at least pretend I'm not having an affair…"

Lola grimaced, guilt bubbling up in her throat, "doesn't she know by now?"

Dolan shrugged his broad shoulder, as he wrapped his arms around Lola's waist. "How about a quickie before I leave for work?"

Lola lifted herself onto the countertop, "quickie?"

There was a knock on the door- interrupting them…again.

"What the fuck!" Dolan growled roughly pulling out of her and hoisting up his pants angrily, "all the time!"

He stalked over to his front door and ripped it open. Infront of him, on the other side of the threshold was Fiona- his wife, with their two children.

"I just wanted you to know I don't hate you for this. I still will be married to you. I will still raise your children while you fuck her. I hope she was good. I hate her for this, she took you away from me and will never like you like I do."

She turned and walked away.

"Fiona, wait!" Dolan went after his wife as Lola went and quietly dressed, packing her things to leave with the intention of never coming back.

"Lola!" Dolan said as she slipped past him. "Wait!"

"Sorry Dolan, but I'm done." Lola said calmly.

"What?"

"You're a great fuck while it lasted but there's too many strings attached." Lola left the building, telling the valet to hail a taxi as she went, Dolan followed.

"Where do you think your going to stay?"

"I don't know…my grandmothers?"

"You said they were dead."

"My mom's mom- in Ipswich."


	2. Chapter 2

Coffee and cigarettes had quickly replaced almost every meal the week before Lola planned to leave for Ipswich. She avoided everyone and everything. She stayed away from her friends, and stuck to business; avoided any conversation with her mother, step-father, and step-siblings. Coffee and cigarettes were all that kept her sane.

Pulling up to the manner she was slightly surprised to see a Benz in the driveway. Now that wasn't her grandmother's car…

Stepping out and into the warm humid air Lola could practically feel her hair curl from the usual silky long straight hair that hung past her shoulders.

Just then, the front door opened allowing Lola's incredibly handsome year older cousin to pass through the threshold. Caleb.

"Greatttt…" Lola said quietly to herself as she closed her door.

"Hey Lola," Caleb greeted as they approached each other.

"Caleb." Lola returned. To Lola, Caleb had always been an annoying older protective older cousin who always did the right thing- never stepping out of line. Normally, a person Lola would never deal with- and normally, she didn't. Lola hadn't seen Caleb in almost five years. Five years wasn't short enough in her mind.

"You look great." Caleb said in his deep gruff voice.

"Yea…"

"So, what brings you to Ipswich?"

"Pompus rich girls and trust fund boys." Lola said lighting up a cigarette.

"No, really. Why are you here?"

"Fine. You caught me. I fucked every fuckable guy in Philly so I decided to try out the fine wine if you know what I mean…" She said sarcastically as she blew smoke over her shoulder.

"Lola?" Mrs. Danvers, Caleb and Lola's grandmother, stepped out from the monstrous house.

"Hey Granma." Lola said quickly putting out her cigarette and hugging her grandmother.

"Lola, dear, you look like skin and bones and what have I said about smoking- not in this house, unless you plan to be out on the street again cause then I'll be much obliged." Lola's Granma, Marie, was a tough love kind of woman.

When Mrs. Danvers had said "again" surprised had shot through Caleb. He wondered what his fraternal grandmother could have meant by that. What was up with Lola?

"Thanks for letting me stay."

"Anytime sweetie- anytime. You go on home to your mother, Caleb, I'll see you on Sunday." After Caleb said goodbye the duo entered the Danvers home and Mrs. Danvers showed Lola her new room. Once she left, Lola went back downstairs and lugged a few of her suitcases up to her room though decided against unpacking. While investigating her new room, Lola opened up her wardrobe and was ever so slightly surprised to find a Spencer Academy Uniform in her size, hanging on the rack.

'Fuck' was the only word that crossed her mind

* * *

Thank you **native-kitten** for your review!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own what you recognizeeee. I know I've been forgetting to put that in my first two chapters so that pertains to them as well.

Lola pulled up to hell disguised in beauty, uniforms, and note worthy alumni. She glanced around with a sigh.

"Welcome back." She muttered to herself under her breath as she stepped out of her sleek black Volvo. She dropped the butt of her cigarette on the ground next to her, crushing it with the heel of her favorite black Louboutin pumps before she headed into the intimidating Victorian era school building.

Going in the direction of the Academic Affairs office she couldn't help but smirk as she saw the looks that people were giving her as she walked through the halls.

"Can I help you?" A woman in a blue sweater, and a knee length nun-like skirt said eyeing Lola's uniform.

"Hi." Lola smiled charmingly, "I have a meeting with Provost Higgins at 11:00."

"You must be the transfer…From Philadelphia, right?" She asked, eyebrow raised.

"Mhmm."

"You're Christopher Callaghan's daughter, aren't you?"

"Glenda!" Provost Higgin's voice came over the phone, causing her to jump.

"Ye-yes!"

"Is my 11:00, here?"

"Yes, sir, right away sir." Glenda turned her attention back to Lola, "the Provost would like to see you now."

The door to Lola's left swung open and a blonde walked out, a smirk on his lips.

"Hey Glen," he said leaning casually on the chest-high receptionist counter. His eyes traveled over to Lola as he gave her a quick look up and down.

"My eyes are up here, blondie." She smirked, he raised an eyebrow.

"Have we ever met before?" He asked suavely.

"Aw, Garwin, you don't remember me? I'm heartbroken."

She smiled as she walked past him and into the Provost's office, shutting the door quietly behind.

A half an hour later, Lola left the Provost's office with her schedule and a new found respect for anyone who could talk, monotonously, for a half an hour straight about the history of the architecture of the Provost's office.

She headed in the direction of the cafeteria, not caring if it was time for lunch or not- she was in need of a cup of coffee. As soon as Lola passed through the doors she was hit with the sound of dozens of teenagers talking at what seemed to be the top of their lungs- she winced at the sound.

"Damnnn." She said to herself, "Talk about excessive." She eyed the massive buffet that was sprawled out before her, there was even a carving station. She skipped the food, and headed over to the café that had over a dozen different types of coffees and teas. With a raised eyebrow, she picked up the French Vanilla and poured the wonderfully delicious nectar of the Gods into the fancy 24 oz. cups the school provided.

After paying, she glanced around the room for her cousin. "If I was an overly pretentious smart kid with incredible looks where would I sit…"

She saw Caleb sitting next to a cute blonde girl, across from him sat Tyler and next to Tyler sat Reid, as well as an average looking girl with brown hair and olive skin. Lola's brow furrowed, as she looked for the all too familiar face of Pouge.

Taking a deep breath, she headed over to the group.

Ugh, I need a cigarette, She thought as she stepped up to the group. "Hey." She said grabbing their attention.

"Oh. Uh, hey Lola." Caleb said, surprised at actually seeing her.

"Yea, I know, shock surprise, I'm here. Can I sit with you guys for lunch?" She said impatiently.

"Yea. Sure."

"Lola? Lola Callaghan." Reid realized suddenly. "Fuck!" He grinned jumping up and wrapping his arms around Lola in a big hug.

"Hey Blondie," She laughed as he hugged her tighter. "Miss me?"

"You have no idea." He laughed. "Where you been?"

"Here and there."

"Where's Dave?" Reid asked looking around expectantly for Lola's older brother.

"He's busy." She said blankly, catching Caleb's attention.

"So, baby girl, you grew up." Tyler joked as Lola took a seat in his lap.

Lola laughed, "That happens sometimes…Look at you, you aren't too bad lookin' yourself."

"What about me? Am I chop liver or somethin'." Reid joked.

"Nah, you're lookin like something the cat drug in from an alley somewhere."

"Damn, baby girl, where is the love?" Reid joked, putting his hands over his heart in mock pain.

"So, Caleb, is that you girlfriend?" said Lola bluntly as she took a sip of her black coffee. The blonde next to Caleb smiled.

"Lola this is my girlfriend Sarah and Sarah this is my cousin- Lola." Caleb introduced.

"Hi." Lola said, not really interested in caring but pretending to anyway.

"I'm Kate." The brunette on the other side of Tyler said smiling.

"Nice to meet you."

"I'm Pogue's girlfriend." She continued. "But for some reason he's not here right now."

"He's prolly getting his bike fixed." Lola supplied.

"So what brings you to Ipswich," asked Sarah.

"Because she loves me, of course." Reid grinned.

"You wish, blondie."

"Look who's talking!" He laughed.

"I came here because I was bored." Lola laughed, shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh…"

"Yea."

"Hey, guys." An incredibly gorgeous man, with long brown hair and broad shoulders walked up to the table. He didn't notice Lola right away but when he did, his smile disappeared.

"Parry." She greeted as the table became awkwardly silent.

"Callaghan?" He seemed to be asking.

"Last time I checked…"

"Fuck." He said, running a hand through his hair, anger suddenly leaking into his eyes as he turned around and stormed away.

"Okay, who here predicted that happening?" Reid laughed.

"Shut up Reid, don't be such as douche." Tyler punched Reid's shoulder.

Kate and Sarah shared a confused look before Kate went after her boyfriend. Lola, on the other hand, caught eyes with Caleb who gave her a sympathetic look.

"Hey Reid, wanna go smoke before class starts?" She asked turning to the blonde boy.

"Yea, sure." He stood up with Lola, taking his lunch tray with him.

"Cya later guys." Lola smiled. "It was nice meeting you Sarah."

"You too." She smiled.

Lola and Reid headed out of the building, finding a comfortable cove, right next to the door.

"So, baby girl, what happened to Dave?" He asked seriously, having also caught the blank look on her face when the topic first came up.

"He got shot." She said quietly. "A few months ago, Brian sent him on a run and it went bad."

"Why'd he go on it?"

"Because at first Brian wanted to send Isabella who was Dave's girlfriend, so Dave volunteered instead."

"Why didn't you stop it?" Reid asked angrily almost accusatory. Dave had been Reid's best friend growing up, as well as Lola's older brother.

"I wasn't fucking there," snapped Lola. "And don't think I don't fucking know I could have stopped it."

They lapsed into silence.

"Why'd you leave?" Spoke Reid quietly.

"I had to." She responded just as quite.

Anger returned to Reid's features, his eyes flashed black causing her cigarette to burn up as she brought it to her lips. Calmly, she pulled out another one. Lola put the tip of the cigarette against his and gave him a cigarette kiss.

"Fuck you." He glared, turning and walking away.

A small smiled curled at the corners of Lola's lips. "Anytime, anywhere."

* * *

Hey, I know Reid's behavior seems a smidge bipolar but it'll all be worked out- don't worry!

Thanks to: **Riley, **and** BreakingBenLover87 **for your reviews last chapter!

So, what do you guys think??


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone, I'm super sorry that I haven't update in FOREVER.

Here's a quick recap:

Meet Lola, she's from Philly. She's Caleb's cousin and was messed up in some twisted business before she decided to leave home. She was living with her mother, stepfather, and stepsiblings. However they suck. When she gets to Ipswich she meets up with Caleb and co. and we find out that she had a brother. He was shot during a drug run. We find out that Lola and Reid are really close and that there is tension between Lola and Pogue because of what went down in the past.

That's pretty much it.

Thanks to my two awesome reviewers: tigerwhisper and JessJess876.

JessJess: I was actually listening to the song Coffee and Cigarettes while writing haha.

On with the chapter!

Chapter 4

"_Dave,_

_When I was little, dad always used to tell me that "it's not about being perfect." It being life. _

_Life isn't about being perfect. _

_Life is about being happy and trying your hardest, making every day worth it. I've been falling short of those standards. There are times when I want to be like: "Fuck you dad, look what not being perfect got you." Then there are times when all I want to do is be a little girl again, curl up on dad's lap, and burry my face into his chest. _

_Right now is one of those times. I left Ipswich because I needed to be absolutely alone. I need to go somewhere where there was no "Sons of Ipswich." Seeing Pogue reminded me of that. _

_I really shouldn't worry about that though, I mean that was two years ago. Two years is a long time. It's 365 days times 2, so what is that? 730? That's 730 days. That's massive. I don't love him, he doesn't love me. People move on, I moved on. So, apparently, did he. _

_Love doesn't exsist anyway. It's not a real emotion. It's one people made up. I mean sure, there is a tiny little part that thinks I'm wrong. But really, think about it before you get all crazy. Love is the attraction aspect of lust. Lust, in turn, develops between two people who are considered each other's genetic matches. Without that basic human instinct, aka screwing, humanity would die out. Lust isn't really a socially acceptable thing. It's not like you can go up to someone and be like "I lust you! Will you marry me?" So humans coined the term love. See? _

_I don't love Pogue, never did. All those romance books, all it is is a bunch of people screwing. What's with that anyway… All the men are like these Adonis like alpha-males with large man parts and all the girls are these petit skinny-mini's with plump limps. How many of them actually exist? Real women have curves. _

_Whatever, this is off topic anyway. _

_I hope you're okay…_

_Sometimes I squeeze my eyes shut really tight, cause then I can see you. I hate knowing I can't just call you…God I miss you. _

_I really hate this. I just want you back. Please. _

_I don't have my number one boy anymore. _

_I love you brobro,_

_Lo."_

Lola turned up the volume on her computer, sliding her pen and a black marble notebook into the drawer next to her bed.

"LOLA! DINNER!" Mrs. Danvers hollered up the stairs to Lola's room.

"Coming!" Lola shouted back. With a sigh, Lola swung her legs over the bed. With a running start she headed towards the door, stopping short she slid on socked feet through the door and into the hallway. Lola made her way to the kitchen and when finding it empty called for her grandmother.

"In here!" With a confused look Lola headed towards the door that separated the dinning room and the kitchen. Then she heard male voices.

'Ugh.' Lola sighed once more and pushed open the door.

"It's about time, come and make your self a plate." Mrs. Danvers smile was warm and generous as she picked up a blue-flecked plate for Lola and began filling it up.

"Thank you." Lola said taking the plate, eyeing the large amount of food it now held.

"Hey Lo," Tyler greeted.

"Hey Ty." Lola smiled back.

"Did you start the Calc homework? I-"

"Slow down there baby boy, the lady just sat down for dinner." Reid said appearing out of seemingly nowhere, giving Mrs. Danvers a hug. "My dear Mrs. Danvers, have I ever told you that you look striking in lavender." Mrs. Danvers laughed and patted his cheek. Lola raised her eyebrows at him, suspicious. He seemed chipper… too chipper…

She quickly found out why as Pogue followed him through the door.

"Hey Mrs. Danvers." Pogue greeted leaning down to give Lola's grandmother a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey there sweet cheeks." Reid said plopping into the chair next to Lola.

"You seem to have cheered up since our last encounter," Lola glared.

"Yea, you see I remembered that sure, I might be bad at you. But you and Pogue can't stand each other and well tonight was dinner at Mrs. D's house."

"So let me guess, you decided to sit back and watch the show?"

"Pretty much."

"Hate to disappoint you there love, but there won't be any show." Lola whispered harshly. Grabbing her plate to leave she stood.

"Lola, wait," Pogue spoke, causing the room to fall silent. "Can I talk to you?"

Lola turned enough to glare at Reid who was smirking satisfactorily over his mashed potatoes.

Pogue walked over towards Lola, coming to stand behind her. "Please."


End file.
